Meet the Musics
by Reilynn
Summary: Bennett wants someone from his side of the family to show up for Marianne's first attempt at a dinner party. What fun would it be if it weren't Max and Logan? After Female Trouble, before Pollo Loco, S1. Complete. Program available at end.
1. The Invitation

**Disclaimer**: No infringement intended. Not affiliated in any way with anyone. Nothing to sue here people, move along.

**Author Note:** I am new at this and still experimenting. I want to thank Sim-r for beta **and** naming this for me. Truly above and beyond. Music is the last name of the actress that played Marianne, so I stole it as her maiden name. Real original, I know. Please let me know if this style works for you.

* * *

The Invitation.

_Act 1, Scene 1_

Bennett Cale exits the elevator and crosses the small entrance to knock on Logan Cale's front door. Bling answers the door wearing jeans, black polo shirt, and his sidearm. Bennett is obviously unnerved by the gun, and Bling's aggressive stance. When Bling does not recognize Bennett his hand goes to his rest on his sidearm.

"Hello. Can I help you?" asks Bling.

"Umm … I … Is Logan here? This is the address that I have," Bennett stammers hesitantly.

"Yeah. Who can I tell him is here?"

"Bennett. His cousin. Bennett Cale." Bennett smiles uncertainly and offers his hand.

"Logan!" Bling shouts, but his eyes never leave Bennett.

"What?" replies Logan.

"Your cousin Bennett Cale is here to see you."

"Bennett!" Logan rolls into the hall. "Hey, Bennett. What are you doing here?" Logan nods to Bling, and smiles at Bennett.

"Sorry. … There have been a couple of break-ins in the neighborhood lately," Bling offers lamely. It is the only excuse that he can think of off the top of his head. He certainly cannot tell Bennett what is really going on.

"No problem. I'm just not used to guns. Or anyone thinking I'm threatening." Bennett laughs nervously.

"So, Bennett, what brings you all the way up here?" asks Logan

"Well, I came to get you to come to dinner," says Bennett.

"Oh! That's tonight? Damn, I meant to get back to you about that… Max and I have plans. I'm sorry, I can't make it."

"Bring her," states Bennett matter-of-factly.

"Bennett… Max wasn't real comfortable with all the Cales. She and Jonas …" Logan tries to come up with some explanation.

Bennett laughs, "I heard."

"You heard?" Logan asks.

"Everyone heard. Listen, Logan, Marianne isn't from our 'social circle' either. Nobody else from the family is going to be there. This is Marianne's first attempt at a dinner, and no one from my side of the family will come and mingle with 'her kind' of people." Bennett pauses as if searching for the right words, then sighs and continues. "Logan, please…"

"What time?" Logan takes pity on his cousin.

"Thank you Logan! I told Marianne that once I told you Margo wouldn't be there you would come." Bennett finally smiles genuinely. "Thanks. You have no idea what this means to me, to us."

"I think I am getting the idea. What time?" Logan asks.

"Seven. You can defend the Cale family honor. Her uncle will be there and he always slaughters me at chess. So do you." Bennett grins. "I want him to see that there is some intelligence in the Cale genes."

"I will definitely bring Max."

"She plays chess?" asks Bennett.

"Oh, yeah!" Logan replies. Logan smiles and thinks that Bennett will never know the half of how good Max's genes really are.

"Great! Maybe I can finally beat someone. She's what, 18? 19?" Bennett asks. He smiles and gives Logan a wink.

"Don't count on it." Logan ignores the comment on Max's age. What could he say? She's about twenty, but neither of them knows for sure.

"I'm not that bad. Marianne and I have been playing. I've gotten a lot better."

Logan just laughs. Max was made for strategy and tactics, but that isn't something he can explain to anyone. Ever. "Is this dinner or a chess tournament?"

"Whatever. I am just glad you're coming." Bennett says with obvious happiness. "I think you'll like Marianne. Thanks for at least giving her a chance. I can't wait to talk to Max. She plays chess, hmm?"

"See you at seven," said Logan.

Bennett shakes Logan's hand, then leaves. Bling returns.

"You and Max really have plans?" Bling asks.

"No, I suppose I could say she got sick."

"All things considered, taking Max with you if you are going out is a good idea."

"Going over to Bennett's should be safe enough." Logan smiles, "I'll ask her."

-TBC-

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Is this look like it's worth finishing? Or is it lame? I do have one more chapter that I will definitely polish and post, but ... 


	2. Introductions

**Disclaimer**: No infringement intended. Not affiliated in any way with anyone. Nothing to sue here people, move along.

**Author Note**: I am new at this and still experimenting. Please let me know if this style works for you.

Introductions

_Act 2, Scene 1_

Logan is at his desk, working away. The phone rings. He reaches over and picks up the phone without ever looking away from the computer screen. "Hello?"

"Hey, me hitting you back."

"Hey Max. What are you doing tonight?"

"Oh, I dunno. B&E, dodging bullets, plant a few voice-activated parabolic mic's with high gain noise filters?" Max guesses playfully. "What's up?"

"My cousin Bennett and his wife are having a dinner party."

"Uh-oh"

"Bennett couldn't get anyone else from our side of the family to show up. I was hoping that you could come along and defend me. Marianne's uncle is supposed to be quite the chess player."

"No Uncle Jonas, No Aunt Margo, chess, hmm." Max pretends to think it over. "Sounds like fun."

"If you can sneak out at lunch for a bit, I'll buy you a new outfit for tonight." Logan smiles, hoping she will take that the right way.

"Sure," Max laughs. "See you about one?"

_Act 2, Scene 2_.

(Sound of a doorbell)

Bennett, dressed in blue polo and black khaki pants, answers the door. Max is wearing a little black dress that shows off her curves nicely. Logan is wearing a green turtleneck sweater and dark brown pants. He has brought the wine.

"Welcome to our home," said Bennett. "Logan, Max, I am glad you could come after all. I hope it wasn't too much trouble rescheduling your other plans?" Bennett grins and looks at Max for confirmation.

Max has had too much undercover training to fall for that one. "Not at all," She replies with a smile.

Logan feigns hurt at the mere suspicion. "Of course not."

Marianne enters from behind Bennett, "You made it."

"As soon as we could. I definitely needed to change after work", said Max.

A large, older man in a green sweater follows behind Marianne. "Another Cale with a woman that actually works. What is the world coming to?"

"Father!" Marianne says sternly.

Max laughs very, very quietly.

Logan lets out a deep sigh as if in resignation.

"What?" the older man replies. "You're upset I let slip the fact that you actually contribute to society?"

"How about I am upset that you are making assumptions about someone you don't even know?" replies Marianne.

"He's a Cale, right?" replies Marianne's father.

"Hey!" comes from Logan and Bennett simultaneously. Max puts her hand over her mouth to stifle the laugh.

"And for that matter, so am **I**!" Marianne says, rather loudly.

An older woman rushes in. She looks like Marianne, but older with silver hair pulled up in a conservative bun. She is wearing a floral print dress, slightly too much lipstick and glasses. "Robert Emit Music! You threw a fit about them making assumptions about us and now you are turning around and doing the same thing! What do you think you are doing?"

Max just could not contain herself any longer. "I suppose this is one form of entertainment." She turns to Logan, who cringes in anticipation of her wise-crack. "Not what my peeps usually do, but I suppose if no one here can spike an endo, it will have to do."

The older couple are shocked speechless for a moment.

Bennett laughs. "OK, everyone come on in to the front room and have a seat." He leads them all into the front room where they almost collide with a handsome young man.

"Spike an endo? You ride?" the young man asks, in awe.

"Oh yeah," replies Max.

"I'm Mark!" replies the young man. "Marianne's brother." He extends his hand.

"I'm Max." Max offers her hand politely.

Mark takes her hand, but just holds it. "Max. You will fit right in with all the rest of us M's. MMMmmm." And he kisses her hand.

"And this is my _date_, Logan." Replies Max as she sends Logan her best 'back-me-up-on-this-or-die' look.

Mark looks around, over the top of Logan's head, then finally notices him. "Oh, … hi." He turns back to Max with a questioning look. Max hits him, hard and fast. "Owww!"

Max laughs softly, as if he must be kidding. "I'm sorry. I didn't know your arm was sore." Max cringes, just a tad, and offers a weak smile to Logan. Logan does not look happy.

"It wasn't before you hit it!" Mark cries.

"My _baby_ brother." Marianne says, amused by the antics of the 'kids'.

"Introductions …" begins Bennett when the doorbell rings again. "Perfect timing!" he says as he walks to the front door. "Uncle John, just in time. Come in."

John is in his early 50's. Thinner than his brother, he is wearing a white dress shirt under a red button up sweater and carrying a chess set.

"We have a chess set, Uncle John." Marianne says.

"Really?" replies John.

"Three actually," adds Bennett.

"Been practicing?" asks John.

"Yes, but I was about to make introductions. Everyone, this is John Music. He is a Professor of Mathematics at Evergreen State University"

"Ahem," says John.

" … and a bunch of other stuff he will tell you about over the course of the night," adds Bennett with obvious exasperation and a wave of his hand. "This my favorite cousin Logan Cale and his girlfriend Max."

"Hello." Logan reaches out his hand. John shakes it.

"So you play chess?" John asks.

"Yes," replies Logan confidently, "and if you can beat Max, I'll play you a game."

Johns face lights up. "Is that a challenge?"

"Only one way to find out" replies Max.

Marianne lets out an exasperated sigh. "There's a chess board set up over there," and she points to the corner of the room by the front window.

"Perfect," replies Max. Max walks over to the chess set. "Black or white?"

"Lady's choice" replies John as he follows her over and takes a seat.

Max decides to make no comment about being called a lady but takes the seat opposite John, in front of the white side. "I guess I'll be white." Max smiles and advances her pawn.

"OK." Bennett sighs then continues. "This is Robert and Julie Music, Marianne's parents. And Mark has already introduced himself." Bennett looks around. "I think I got everyone. Whew!" Bennett sits down next to Logan.

Mark is still rubbing his shoulder. There is awkward silence for a few moments.

"I better check on the turkey," says Marianne as she stands up.

"I'll help you," replies Julie. Both women head toward the kitchen.

"Logan, Bennett tells me you graduated from Yale?" asks Robert Music.

"Yes," says Logan.

"So, what do you actually _do_?" Robert asks pointedly.

"Would anyone like some wine?" asks Bennett anxiously.

"Well, as Uncle Jonas is so fond of pointing out, not much ... at this time. Ever since they shut down the Pacific Free Press, and every other non-state controlled media. I still do research and I write some. But, with the current state of freedom of speech, not much is actually getting published. … What do you do?" Logan decides shifting the conversation away from him would be an excellent idea.

"I'll get us some glasses for the wine." Bennett walks over to a cabinet, takes out three wineglasses and returns to sit by Logan.

"I'm a detective with the Seattle Police Department. My wife, Julie, teaches Social Studies at the public high school." replies Robert.

Bennett opens the wine Logan brought.

"Really, what department?" asks Logan, expressing as much interest as he can.

"Homicide." replies Robert.

Bennett passes out the wineglasses and pours a glass for each of the men, except Mark who is apparently underage. He takes a large drink of his.

"You must be busy. That's hard work, especially these days," Logan coaxes.

"That's an understatement." Robert finally looks more comfortable, as if maybe this Logan Cale might not be so bad after all.

_Act 2, Scene 3_.

"Am I a coward for running off into the kitchen, Mom?"

"Not at all, dear. New hostesses are expected to spend a lot of time in the kitchen. Making sure everything is perfect."

"I didn't make anything that hard. I just … don't know what to say."

"And why is that?"

"Because I don't know either of them?"

"Um, hmm", Julie prods her daughter to continue.

"Because I haven't given either of them a chance yet."

"We'll give them a chance. Right after we set the table. Besides, Max has kept your Uncle John quiet for fifteen minutes now. That's got to be a record." Julie picks up a serving dish and prepares to carry it to the table.

"Do you think we should have told them John's a Grandmaster?" ask Marianne as she carries the turkey to the table.

"And ruin his boasting? You wouldn't want to put up with him if you did that."

_Act 2, Scene 4._

" …so then the perp has the nerve to say that his dad is with the sector police and if we knew what was good for us we would pretend we didn't see anything." John is obviously proud of his story.

"What did you do?" Logan giving every appearance of being utterly fascinated. These days it paid to know about every honest cop you could find.

"Well, I told him if I knew what was good for me, I would've retired years ago!" Robert is proud of his story. Logan is happy to have found another honest cop in the city. Bennett is glad they are getting along. Mark is sitting quietly holding his sore shoulder.

"Dinner is served," announces Marianne.

The four men go to the dinning room table. Marianne walks over to where Max and John are playing. "Dinner is ready."

"Thank you," Max says, but does not move.

"Okay, be there in a minute," mumbles John. Neither of them looks up from the board.

Marianne rolls her eyes and walks away. "Well, when it is cold enough for you, come and get some."

Silence.

"You going to go get food," asks John.

"Nah," replies Max.

"Why not?"

"Risk analysis. If I go get food here then I will have whatever Marianne has prepared, which given that she is new to this, probably won't be that great. If I stay here and play chess, Logan will feel obliged to cook me something later, which will be excellent."

"Are you saying a Cale is a better cook than a Music?"

"Why aren't you going to get dinner?"

"Hmmm. Logan can cook, huh?"

"Logan is awesome!" Max replies earnestly, with perhaps a tad too much emotion. "An awesome cook," Max stammers, catching herself.

"Hmm," John nods sagely as if considering, for the first time, that there may be far more to this pair than meets the eye.

_Act 2, Scene 5._

" … proud when my little girl was accepted into the police academy." says Robert.

"Took the pressure off me to follow in Dad's footsteps." Mark adds

"No pressure getting into medical school?" asks his mother. Julie is obviously proud of her son's accomplishments.

"You know what I mean. Pressure you put on yourself to excel at something _you_ want to do is entirely different than pressure someone else is putting on you to do things you _don't_ want to do," says Mark.

Logan nods. "I know exactly how that goes. Dad wanted me to follow in his footsteps."

"You graduated with dual majors in Business and Computer Science and, apparently, you wanted to write." says Bennett.

"I didn't really start doing what I wanted to do with my life until after my parents died." Logan says sadly. He turns to Mark and tells him, "I am glad you got to be yourself while your parents are still alive to get to know that person."

Robert and Julie Music smile at each other. Perhaps this young Cale is a good man, despite being born into a prejudicial, self-indulgent, decadent situation.

"Y'know when you put it that way, I guess it's not so bad. Still, Marianne has always been Dad's favorite, because she followed in his footsteps." pouts Mark.

"Made detective last year," Robert adds proudly.

"Are you in Homicide too?" asks Logan.

"Nope, she is on the Special Investigations Squad," Robert proudly informs Logan.

"Yeah, my sis is on SIS!" Mark tries to make a joke.

Logan ignores him. "Really, what are you working on?"

"Actually I was just assigned a team assembled to track down Eyes Only." Marianne states casually.

In the ensuing silence Max's "Check!" followed immediately by John's "DAMN!" echo clearly throughout the house. All Logan could think was 'Yeah.'

-TBC-

A/N: OK I will finish this story. What I would like to know is should I write future stories in the same play-ish style, go back to the very detailed style of PURRRR, or try something new. I am open to suggestions. Did I mention I am new at this?


	3. Blitz

**Disclaimer**: No infringement intended. Not affiliated in any way with anyone. Nothing to sue here people, move along.

* * *

Blitz

_Act 3, Scene 1_

"Check," says Max.

"DAMN!" says John Music.

"I'll take that as a forfeit." Max starts moving the pieces back to starting position.

Mark is the first Music to make it back into the front room. "She won?"

"Hmph," replies John. "Marianne, dear, where is your timer?"

Robert and Julie Music walk into the room followed by Bennett and Marianne then finally Logan. Marianne reaches up and takes a chess timer off of a bookshelf and hands it to John. He adjusts the settings and puts it on the table.

"Timer?" asks Max. Max moves her Pawn in front of the King forward two spaces.

"After you finish your move you press the button on your side. It keeps track of how much time you take," explains Logan.

"Oh." Max hits the button. (click)

"Do you seriously expect me to believe that you do not know what a chess timer is?" John asks suspiciously. He moves the Pawn in front of his Queen side Bishop forward two spaces. (click) Max moves her Kingside Knight forward and towards right. (click)

"I don't see why not." replies Logan. "I believed that I was teaching her how to play chess…for a good 10 minutes." There is soft laughter.

John moves the Pawn in front of his Queen forward one. (click) Max moves the Pawn in front of her Queen forward two squares. (click)

"I didn't say I had never played at all, I just never played like you play," Max replies. John moves his Pawn to take Max's Pawn on D4. (click) Max moves her Knight to take the Pawn on D4. (click)

"How does Logan play?" asks John. He moves his Knight forward to F6. (click) Max moves her Queen side Knight to C3. (click)

"Starting with all the pieces in the same places every time." replies Max.

Everyone turns to look at Logan. Logan looks around awkwardly for a moment. "That's how I was taught to play." Then he cringed at the lameness of the response.

John moves his far right Pawn forward one space to A6. (click) Max moves her Bishop to E3. (click)

"Wait a minute," begins Bennett. "Let me get this straight."

John moves the Pawn in from of his King forward one space to E6. (click) Max moves her Pawn forward two spaces (to G4). (click)

"Max actually beat you at chess?" Bennett asks John. Bennett is smiling.

Pause.

"Yes. Well, blitz was never my strong suit." John says quietly, and then moves his far left Pawn forward one space. (click) Max moves her Kingside Bishop in front of her King. (click)

"And you," Bennett points at Logan, "taught Max how to play standard chess?"

"I thought you wanted us to come and demonstrate that your side of the family had some brains too?" replies Logan.

John moves his Queen side Knight forward and left. (click) Max moves her King side rook over one space. (click)

"Yeah, but …wow!" Bennett smiles proudly as if he cannot quite believe this is really happening.

"Logan?"

"Yes, Max."

John moves a Pawn forward two spaces to G5. (click) Max moves her Queen forward one space. (click)

"What is blitz?"

"You are _not_ going to convince me that you are not a Blitz specialist!" John states emphatically.

John moves his Queenside Bishop in front of his Queen. (click) Max castles Queenside. (click)

"Wouldn't dream of trying." Max looks to Logan for an explanation.

"Blitz chess is a version where each side has only has a short time for the entire game set on their clock. I think it is five minutes," explains Logan.

John moves a Pawn forward two spaces to B5. (click) Max moves her Bishop forward to take the Pawn on B5. (click)

"It is five minutes," confirms Marianne with a smile.

John takes the sacrificial Bishop with his Pawn. (click) Max takes the Pawn with her forward Bishop. (click)

"I think your mistake is letting Max's speed rush you. She's the fastest," Logan pauses, as if searching for the right word, then gives up and continues, "I have ever seen."

John moves his left Knight forward to E5. (click) Max moves her Knight forward to take the Pawn in front of the Queen and threaten the King! (click)

"Check. I can beat you too … sometimes." Max smiles mischievously at Logan. Logan returns her smile, pleased she is willing to protect his delicate male ego.

John takes the offered Knight with his Bishop. (click) Max thrusts forward her Queen to take the Bishop. (click)

"You are letting her force your moves," Logan offers. Logan does not see the shocked expressions on the Musics.

"Blitz is very hard! You don't have time to think!" John is becoming agitated.

John moves his forward Knight to C4, threatening both the Queen and the Bishop. (click) He seems quite satisfied with the move. Max calmly retreats the Queen to sit beside his Knight. (click)

"The timer wasn't even out when we came in. What's your rush? It is okay to take your time." Logan attempts to reassure John.

"I have no intention of being beaten by a young whipper-snapper like her!" John is agitated.

John takes the Bishop with his Knight. (click) Max immediately takes the Knight with her Pawn (click) then presses the button with near blurring speed.

"Little late for _that_." Max is obviously not pleased with being spoken to in such a manner. She increases the speed of her responses, to _almost_ blur.

Bennett and Marianne are standing behind Max, obviously enjoying this.

John moves his Queen forward in front of the King. (click) Max instantly moves her far right rook one square towards the center. (click)

There was quiet for a few moments then Robert spoke. "Well, John I never thought I would live to see the day you get your ass kicked by a girl."

John moves the Pawn in front of his King forward one to threaten the Queen. (click) Max instantaneously moves her Queen forward and left two squares. (click) Max moves her hand to hover near her King and rook

"I beat her twice before you all showed up to stare!" John is very agitated.

"Twice? Out of how many games, Uncle John?" Bennett has a huge grin.

Max just looks at John. Eventually John mumbles unhappily, "Seven."

"WOW. I'm glad I didn't play her first. My FIDE rating is only a little over two thousand." Marianne replies with a smile as her husband Bennett pulls her close.

Logan's face falls, comprehension dawning belatedly.

John moves his Bishop in front of his Queen. (click) Max, oblivious to Logan's growing distress, looks surprised but swiftly moves her Queen one space to her right. (click)

"Check!" Max is obviously pleased with herself, until she looks at Logan.

John sighs and then picks up the timer and reads. "Just over 4 minutes to 38 seconds. Where are you going to school now Max?"

"I'm not." Max can tell by the look on Logan's face that something is wrong, but she has not figured out what.

"Excellent. We will start you at Evergreen next term. We don't have anyone nearly as good as you are at Blitz. Hell, I am not sure we have anyone as good as you _period_! Our chess team will be unconquerable. The poor chumps will never know what hit 'em! This will be great!"

"I think not." She doesn't want to say anything until she figures out what the problem is. Wasn't she supposed to beat him?

"Nonsense, my dear girl. I can get you a full scholarship." John stands up.

Logan finally finds his voice. "So, John, what is your FIDE rating?"

"2513," replies John.

"Wow." Logan just nods as if wondering how they were going to get out of this. "So you're a …?"

"Grandmaster. Since I was 27 years old. What's your rating?" John asks Logan.

Max realizes now exactly what's wrong. She stands and goes over to Logan, so no one can see the uncertainty on her face.

"I have completely forgotten. It's been too long since I have played with anyone but Max." Logan replies.

"What's yours?" John asks Max.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Of course I would."

Max sighs, and looks at Logan. "OK, what's a …"

John cuts her off. "You're right. I don't believe it." He walks into the dinning room.

"Are you serious?" asks Bennett.

Max hesitates, unsure of how to get out of this. "I haven't played anyone but Logan since …" Max makes a gesture indicating she was smaller. "Before the Pulse. … So what were you guys talking about while we were playing?" She is trying to change the subject.

"Eyes Only, actually," Marianne supplies. She leads Bennett to the dinning room.

"Oh?" Max is surprised that Logan told them anything.

"Yes. Marianne was just assigned to the Eyes Only task force. She's a detective with the city police." Logan supplies quickly, before Max can spill anything.

"Oh," says Max.

'Well, that's one way out of the frying pan,' think Max and Logan as they follow the newlyweds into the dinning room.

--TBC--

**

* * *

A/N: Here is the official algebraic chess notation for the game. This was actually played at a championship in Uzbekistan, 1983. 1.e4 c5 2.Nf3 d6 3.d4 cxd4 4.Nxd4 Nf6 5.Nc3 a6 6.Be3 e6 7.g4 h6 8.Be2 Nc6 9.Rg1 g5 10.Qd2 Bd7 11.O-O-O b5 12.Bxb5 axb5 13.Ndxb5 Ne5 14.Nxd6+ Bxd6 15.Qxd6 Nc4 16.Qd4 Nxe3 17.fxe3 Qe7 18.Rgf1 e5 19.Qb6 Be6 20.Qc6+ Kf8 21.Qxa8+ 1-0 **


	4. Super Supper

**Disclaimer**: No infringement intended. Not affiliated in any way with anyone. Net worth is still a negative number. Nothing to sue here people, move along.

* * *

Super Supper

_Act 4, Scene 1_

Max and Logan follow Bennett and Marianne Cale back to the dinning room. Max looks uncertainly at Logan. Logan propels himself into the dinning room with a look that is clearly grim determination. Everyone take a seat around the large dinning room table. There are a few moments of silence, the participants uncertain how to proceed.

Max, apparently deciding that the best defense is a good offence, begins. "So, Marianne, you work with the city police on the Eyes Only task force."

"Yes, I just started."

"I guess I owe Cindy ten dollars. I was certain that Eyes Only was at least a federal project. I thought it would be either CIA or some other covert operation nobody even admits exists." Max casually begins buttering her roll. "How do you decide how to put together the broadcasts?"

Marianne is stunned. "We don't put together the broadcasts. We are trying to find the hacker that does."

"Are you serious?" asks Max, feigning surprise.

"Absolutely! Not only is he, or they, hijacking a legitimate cable signal, he's been linked to several deaths. Remember Joel Solinski? Eyes Only did a broadcast about him; the next week he and two other people turn up dead. Their bodies were found exactly where Eyes Only said they would be! I am surprised that there hasn't been a major effort to locate him before this."

"This task force is just getting started?" Logan asks and then takes a drink of wine.

"Yes. I'm one of the founding officers," Marianne replies.

"Seriously, have you checked with the CIA? Their mandate prevents them from operating domestically, but everyone knows they do. My theory is that Eyes Only would be a perfect outlet to leak any information that they discovered and wanted known, but couldn't let it be known how they knew. That or some other agency no one has ever heard of. **Either way**, it could get dangerous if you aren't very careful." Max appears to be very concerned.

Marianne looks thoughtful. "No, actually, we hadn't investigated that possibility."

Julie Music says "That is very interesting. I have been discussing Eyes Only every term in my Civics class. Not one student ever thought that Eyes Only might be a government plot. They all believe he is a hero."

Logan looks surprised, with just a hint of a smile. He takes a drink of wine to cover the fact that he has no idea how to react to any of this.

"Government plot had not occurred to any of us cops either, Mom."

"Aren't you a little cynical for one so young, Max?" asks Robert.

"Not the first time I have been told I am very advanced … for my age. Seriously though, it hadn't occurred to _any_ of you?" Max looks around, as if she cannot believe how naïve all these people are. When she gets only sheepish shrugs in response she continues. "Eyes Only has angered the police, the criminals and the politicians. Do you seriously think that a strictly civilian operation, with no government funding, equipment, or cooperation, could pull that off? Let alone survive this long without being shot, blown up, thrown off a building, bled to death, kidnapped, … _something_ by now?"

Max ignores the incredulous look Logan is giving her and takes a bite of her roll.

Julie smiles and muses; "Now I have to go and revise my lesson plan. We never discussed the possibility that Eyes Only is a government conspiracy. "

"I don't see why you are discussing him at all." Robert does seem pleased.

Mark groans, "You had to get her started."

Julie's eyes light up and she plunges in. "Logan and Max haven't heard anything about Eyes Only yet!"

Logan almost chokes. "I ... I've heard of him." Logan is trying to control his reactions, but it is awkward.

Julie puts down her fork and begins to get into her story. "We usually spend about a week on Eyes Only, sometimes more. Sometimes he is the only thing that gets some of my kids involved. This is something that is really happening. They can relate to it. If I can get them interested in Eyes Only, I can work from there. One term he came up every day, all term."

"Really?" Logan is trying not to squirm.

"You should rename _Contemporary Events_ to _Eyes Only: the Myth, the Man_. Get more students that way," Mark quips.

Julie doesn't miss a beat. "I have suggested that! We may be offering it next year. Except it will be an entirely separate class. You can do so much more with Eyes Only than just current events. The whole concept is utterly fascinating. You can compare him to classic archetypes such as Zorro or Robin Hood or Batman."

"Those are all fictional characters, Mom."

"Yes, but Eyes Only is real! What was the tipping point? What was it that made things so bad that a man felt the … need or inspiration or moral imperative, to actually go and create a secret identity? What does it take to push a man from 'someone should do something' to '_I_ _must_ do something'? If he is ever captured alive he is going to be fascinating, psychologically."

Logan takes a drink of his wine. Marianne nods thoughtfully. Max looks anxiously at Logan. John, Bennett, and Mark grin in amusement. Robert frowns. Julie, entirely oblivious, continues, "You can learn a great deal about a culture from its stories and myths."

"Like Star Trek!" Mark points out.

"Star Trek painted a pleasant, utopian view of the future. While this was undoubtedly appealing, and I am certain many people wanted to believe in it, it was not very realistic …usually. There was this huge central government, but you never heard _anything_ about corrupt officials or individuals using their power for personal gain. It portrayed human nature as the noble would like to believe it should be, rather than how it actually is."

"It's good to have goals." Logan observes.

"True, but you cannot teach people how to deal with the darkness in the human soul, or psyche, by pretending that it doesn't exist. Eyes Only is far more … applicable for teaching about our current situation. You can bring up the nature of good, of nobility, of civil disobedience, maybe tease them with a bit of Henry David Thoreau. What does it mean to be good when you are trapped within a corrupt system? Which is the greatest imperative; obedience to the letter of the law; the spirit of the law; authority; or some higher moral code? Trapped versus individual empowerment. How much of a difference can one individual make? Balancing safety with freedom. I can make my students think about what it means to be human, some for the first time in their lives! What does it mean to be a hero?"

"Eyes Only is not a hero; he is a vigilante!" says Robert Music.

Mark and Marianne let out exasperated sighs, as if they had heard this conversation before.

Julie continues nonetheless, "Eyes Only is most definitely a hero, in the classic definition of the word. He is showing exceptional courage in fighting for a cause."

"He is taking the law into his own hands!" says Robert.

"Or inspiring others to do so. Mostly, I believe the very persons that are _supposed_ to enforce those laws. How many times have 'gift packages' of evidence arrived at the station? You had been talking about that for years!" Julie counters.

"And he should have stuck with that. Shooting people without a trial is _not_ acceptable. I don't see how you can condone that." Robert says.

"Dad, we don't know for sure that Eyes Only is shooting anyone himself, if it's his Informant Net, just some fan, or even a rival gang." Marianne points out. "All we definitely have him for is hijacking the cable signal, and all the various rules and regulations he violates to accomplish that."

"Either way he's stirring up trouble." Robert says.

"Sometimes stagnant things need to be stirred up! Prevents them from becoming more rotten than they already are." Julie says.

"If he is such a hero, why doesn't he even dare show his face!" Robert shouts.

"There is a difference between courage and suicidal tendencies!" Julie shouts back.

Max nervously looks at Logan, who shifts uncomfortably.

"So, Bennett, what do you think, hero or vigilante?" asks Logan.

Bennett smiles, seemingly grateful that Logan is trying to defuse the old argument, "The terms aren't mutual exclusive. He is definitely both. What do you think?"

"I agree. I think he is _trying_ … to help, but things don't always turn out the way …he intends them to." Logan replies hesitantly, unconsciously rubbing his still legs. "Marianne, do you think the city would be better off without his efforts?"

Marianne sighs. "That would explain why half the members of the task force…" she gestures feebly, "… aren't really trying. We do know that he does still do a lot of the 'gift packages' of evidence. Some of the best detectives get them on a regular basis. We just don't know how implicated they are. Are they getting tips because they are part of the Informant Net, or because he knows they are honest, hardworking cops? It's … complicated."

"It is a extraordinarily complicated situation!" Julie supplies. "That is what makes it so compelling, fascinating really. I could go on all year about Eyes Only!" Julie gushes.

"I can vouch for that," grumbles Robert.

Max nudges Logan, "You should write a book."

Julie pounces on the idea. "I would love a book on Eyes Only!"

"You'd never be able to get it published. Not these days." Logan replies, glaring at Max.

"You never know. Besides even if a large publisher isn't interested, you have an instant audience." Max gestures to Julie. "And two really good resources." Max gestures at Marianne. "Maybe if she knew when they were going to bust Eyes Only, you could have your book all wrapped up and ready to go. Timing is important."

"I think they call that scavenging." Logan isn't happy.

"Marketing," replies Max straight-faced. "What do you say Marianne? How long has he got?" Logan realizes where Max is going with this.

"Who knows? At this point we have no solid leads. There have been some half-hearted attempts to track him down before, but they weren't able to get anything on him at all. They keep telling me 'It's like hanging with Zorro! They do not talk to you unless you are one of them.' Apparently the man inspires loyalty that would make the Mafia envious." Marianne replies, clearly frustrated. Logan _almost_ relaxes. "On the other hand, we could be one good tip away from busting him tomorrow."

Max nods. "You might be closer than you know."

Logan glares at Max. He then turns to Marianne. "What avenues are you investigating?"

"At this point we're still getting organized. It's hard. We can't be certain whose loyalties lie where. Some of the members of the task force might be 'in' with Eyes Only! One of the first ideas we had was to get information from the criminals that he goes after. Trouble is, they don't have anything on him either. The one that did seriously try to take him down, Gerhardt Bronck, wound up dead with a lot of his inner circle, so the rest are a little hesitant to help with any sort of trap. Some of the situations, you just can't tell if was normal gang rivalry, or something Eyes Only set up"

"Be so much simpler if he signed his work," quips Mark.

"Like Zorro. Does Eyes Only even have a sword?" asks John.

"I," Logan starts to answer, "doubt it."

"I would love to get my hands on him so I could ask," Marianne replies wistfully.

"You should have a whole chapter on Zorro. The parallels are amazing. Seriously, a book is a wonderful idea. I could help! It would be a fantastic resource for my class. We could go over each revision, work out the kinks." Julie prods.

"You'll never get a publisher," observes Robert.

"It's not as if I need the money." Logan replies thoughtfully. "Max, could you hand me my notebook …"

_Act4, Scene 2_

_Time has passed; they are in the middle of eating the main course._

"Okay, okay, I am convinced. Eyes Only is obviously a big Zorro fan. There are too many parallels for him not be." Logan smiles and writes in his notebook.

"How did they catch Zorro?" asks Mark.

"They didn't!" reply most of the adults at the table, with varying degrees of amusement.

"We could look for Don Diego Vega," suggests Julie. There is soft laughter. "You could go undercover among all the rich aristocrats and politicians you just married into."

Marianne laughs. "See who is foppish and effeminate?"

"Only until you get close to him, then he will reveal what a stud he really is!" Julie declares gleefully.

Max can't help but laugh with the others. Logan can't believe he's hearing this.

"You are not going to go flirt with … men!" Bennett states definitively.

"Foppish men," Marianne corrects her husband, but it's obvious she is amused by the banter. "Besides, I don't think he would cozy up with a married woman anyway dear." Marianne reassures her husband. "He seems too … high-minded for that."

"Make up your mind. Is he noble or a criminal you are going after?" challenges Mark

Marianne ignores her little brother. "We need a single young woman. She'll cozy up to him, he'll reveal he isn't really the ineffectual aristocrat he pretends to be, then we nab him!" Marianne looks at Max, amusement dancing in her eyes. "So Max …"

"No!" Logan states too keenly, before he has a chance to think or catch Marianne's teasing glint.

"I knew it!" Bennett declares victoriously.

Logan's jaw drops open in sheer horror at this new denouncement that he had been waiting for all night. It is replaced quickly by shock as Max's hand closes his jaw and she quickly places a chaste kiss on his lips. She effectively blocks anyone from seeing the shocked expression on Logan's face.

"Just friends, huh?" Bennett continues.

Max pulls back once she is confident that Logan has caught on. "I meant … Max isn't …. She doesn't …" Logan stammers.

A very amused Max finishes for him. "I don't fit in with the rich aristocrats."

"I figured that one out when I heard you told Uncle Jonas off for insulting Logan. I was glad to hear it. I had wondered why Logan was the only Cale that hadn't spoken with Bennett about 'marrying outside of his class,'" says Marianne.

"Is that why you asked me to be best man?" asks Logan.

Bennett replies timidly. "That, and I wasn't sure you'd come unless I put some pressure on you. I knew you'd show up if you had to bring the ring."

"I wasn't entirely certain if you were really accepting or you just hadn't heard about me. We hadn't actually met …" Marianne says.

"Logan hasn't gone out much at all since…" Max paused, uncertain of how much she ought to say, "…he was injured."

Logan looks down at his lap uncomfortably. "I really don't want to talk about that, Max. I'm out now …"

"I know." Max takes one of his hands in hers and places her other hand on his cheek, looking very much like a comforting girlfriend. Max offers him an uncertain smile. There is a less than comfortable silence.

"So, what else could we look for in Don Diego Vega besides seemingly incapable, but not really?" Julie tries to lighten the mood by changing the subject.

Silence. Logan smiles feebly.

"You could check sanitarium records," observes Max.

"Are suggesting that Eyes Only is insane?" Logan asks incredulously.

"Hmmm." Max pretends to think about it for a moment. "Believing he can fix the world … that _might_ qualify. However, what I was thinking of is the fact that there is a fine line between genius and madness. _If_ Eyes Only is a civilian, and that is a big if, then he would have to be _at least_ a genius. Intelligence at that level could easily be mistaken for madness. Worth checking out," Max nods at Marianne. Marianne nods thoughtfully and makes herself a note.

"I remember in the 1940 movie, Zorro, Vega says that Zorro is a '_Madman, cunning beyond belief. They always are._' Zorro is the beginning of the modern vigilante myth in America. They caught Zorro for a little while in that one. In the original Batman young Bruce Wayne was walking home from the Mark of Zorro, the 1940 version, with his parents when they were shot right in front of him. It is elegant how one classic can pay tribute to another." Julie is obviously happy to have a fresh audience for the social studies class.

Max glances at Logan. She decides now would be a really bad time to ask how his parents died.

"Bruce Wayne, pretending to be wealthy playboy; Don Diego Vega, pretending to be a wealthy fop. I am sensing a pattern here. Do you have a profile on Eyes Only yet?" Mark asks cheerfully.

"No, and this isn't helping." Marianne replies.

"Sure it is. Batman is another vigilante with no respect for the law. He beats people up and breaks into places all the time. Doesn't Eyes Only do that?" Mark insists.

'No, that's _my_ job' thinks Max.

"How many other vigilante's are there?" asks John, much to Robert's annoyance.

"How about Superman?" asks Mark.

"Superman is not a vigilante!" Bennett objects.

"Maybe he would be if his government were half as corrupt as this one!" Julie replies.

"That is not very respectful! Need to work with the system." Robert objects.

"You sound like Don Alejandro Vega. '_The law is the law. I will not rebel against the government I served for thirty years._' and look what happened to him!" Julie counters.

"He was made governor of California?" John asks with a cheerful grin.

"His **son** went out and became Zorro behind his back!" Julie declares.

Logan glances at Mark, but decides not to _start_ pointing fingers.

Max leans over and whispers to Logan, "Who's Superman?"

"A superhero. In his secret identity he pretends to be a journalist … with glasses." Logan replies miserably. Max nods, she'd try to change the subject but …

"Well, 'Two wrongs **don't** make a right!'" Robert continues uninterrupted by the side conversation. "And never will!" Zorro wound up lying to his whole family. Your attitude is not helping to make the situation better."

"Hey Max! Have you seen Superman, the 1978 movie?" Mark tries to steer the conversation to less volatile subject matter.

"No," Max replies.

"You really should. It's a classic. Marianne, do you have a copy of Superman around here." Mark tries.

"No," Marianne says.

"I'll bring mine next time I come up. Or, Max if you like, we could go back to my place and watch it." Mark tries.

"No. Sensing a pattern here yet, Mark?" Max isn't happy.

"I'll bring it with me next time. Logan might be interested." Mark persists.

Max sighs, "What makes you think that?"

"The actor that played Superman was paralyzed due to a spinal cord injury. Unfortunately he died a few years later … due to complications." Mark continues, completely oblivious to the dangers of pissing off an X5.

_Act4, Scene 3_

_Everyone has finished eating. They are still sitting around the table._

"Max, could you help me get the dishes?" Marianne asks.

"Of course," Max replies. She picks up a few plates, winks at Logan, and follows Marianne and Julie into the kitchen.

"So, Max …" Marianne begins.

"What's up with me and Logan?" Max finishes for her, with amusement.

"That obvious, huh?" Marianne says.

"Oh, yeah. I wish I could read Logan as easily."

"Does this mean you don't know either?" Julie asks.

"It's not quite that bad. I know we are good friends. I am just not sure how much more, if any, that he wants. I don't fit in with his family, but he has told me he wouldn't want me to. I know he is still adjusting to his injury, and everything that means. I figure there is no hurry." Max shrugs. "Still," she pauses, looking thoughtful, "mind if I go listen in on what they're talking about?" Max asks with a mischievous grin.

Julie and Marianne exchange smiles. "Good luck, my dear." Julie pats her on the shoulder.

_Act 4, Scene 4_

_Cut to the dinning room table, the women have just left the men to talk._

"Logan, what is it you do?" asks John Music.

"Not a lot these days …" Logan begins to explain, _again_.

"So you don't have a job you go to in Seattle?" John cuts him off.

"No, I …" Logan tries, _again_.

John cuts him off, _again_. "Good. You and Max can move down to Olympia. We'll figure out something for you. You can help out with our chess team, work on your masters, rebuild our computer science department, or something. I assume you are the reason Max flatly refused to come down, even with a full scholarship." John asks pointedly.

"You two must be pretty serious for her to pass up an offer like that in this economy." Bennett asks, happy for his cousin.

Logan looks miserable.

"You should be happy. She is bright, attractive, she obviously likes you. So what if she wasn't born to money." Robert prods.

"Look we aren't like that. We are friends. She helps me… a lot … but that's it." Logan tries.

"Oh, really?" pipes up Mark. "Hmmm." Mark has a huge grin on his face, as he looks toward the kitchen.

Logan looks more miserable.

"Logan, did she turn down John's offer because of you, or because she didn't think he was serious?" Bennett asks

"I was serious," John states.

"I know that, but Max doesn't know you." Bennett explains. They all look to Logan for an answer.

"I'll talk to her," Logan promises, but he still looks uncomfortable.

"About the two of you, or the scholarship? She seems bright, cynical, but very intelligent. A good education could be just what she needs. The key to a good future. Logan, if you are serious, do something about it. If you are not serious yet, Olympia isn't that far away. You could still see her on weekends." Robert says.

"Even if you are serious, come with her. I have been trying to pull together a world class chess team for decades. You two are just what we need." John coaxes.

Mark stands up and walked toward the kitchen. He is reaching for the door when it suddenly swings open toward him. He jumps, but not fast enough to avoid getting hit, hard, _again_. "Oh, I'm sorry." says Max as she walks right past him to gather another dish from the table.

_Act 4, Scene 5_

_They are all sitting the dinning room over tea or wine._

"Robin Hood and Zorro both had fat friars as accomplices! You could check with the church, see if there are any in the area." It is probable that Uncle John has had a little too much wine. Marianne rolls her eyes. He continues "Of course Robin Hood himself married a maid named Marianne." John looks accusingly at Bennett.

"Maid **Marian,**" Julie corrects.

"That's it, Uncle John. **You** are staying here tonight." Marianne smiles.

"Nonsense, I'll be fine." John returns, slightly slurred.

"I don't want Marianne to have to arrest anyone here." Bennett says.

Unbeknownst to Max and Logan they each think 'Me neither' at the same time.

"You probably shouldn't be driving," Logan says.

"You know …there was a superhero named Logan. Wolverine, wasn't it? He was all the rage at the end of the last century. Where you named after him?" John continues, slightly slurred.

"No, I was named after my father."

"Besides, Logan isn't the berserker type. He's more like Professor X." Mark smiles, expecting a rise out of Logan.

"The brains behind the operation," Bennett jumps in.

"I was thinking more along the 'stuck in a wheelchair' lines." Mark says.

"MARK!" Julie cries, mortified.

"Well, we were trying to come up with a profile of a superhero …" Mark says.

"Does Eyes Only have superpowered mutants he sends out into battle?" asks John, slightly confused. Max takes a drink of her tea.

"No. No evidence of mutants," Robert comments dryly.

"So far. But what if .." John begins.

"Uncle John, enough! This is my night off. I am not looking for Eyes Only right now. Besides, I very much doubt that he's here." There is soft laughter from everyone, each for his or her own reasons.

"So, any ideas on how we can get out of here gracefully?" Logan whispers to Max. Max promptly spills her after dinner tea on his lap.

"Oh, no! I am so sorry." Max cries.

"It's OK." Logan blots up his lap with his napkin.

"No, it's not. That was hot!" Max tries her best to sound upset.

"I don't feel it." Logan tries to reassure her.

"We still need to get you home so I can look at it. Just because you can't feel it doesn't mean it doesn't need care." Max says.

"It is late. They probably need to go to bed." Logan glances at John.

"OK. You can go, but don't forget; Max said you were a good cook. You need to prove it. I'll bring the chess set!" John calls after them as they leave. Logan cringes.

Bennett and Marianne walk Logan and Max to the front door.

"I am so sorry about Mark …" Marianne begins.

"It's alright," Logan assures them. "Next time you give Bennett a hard time over the … unpleasant members of our family, remember we don't have a monopoly." Logan smiles.

"It was so nice _finally_ getting to talk to you. When I first started meeting Bennett's family I was so worried about conflict of interest, but most of them don't even speak to me and you are so … well, nice. You and mom collaborating on a book …" Marianne smiles. "I am looking forward to getting closer to you."

Max and Logan leave. The door shuts.

---TBC --- but almost done.

* * *

A/N: I know that the series never said exactly what happened to Gerhardt Bronck, so I capriciously decided he broke his neck falling out the plane at the end of Out. 


	5. Good night?

**Disclaimer**: No infringement intended. Not affiliated in any way with anyone. Nothing to sue here people, move along.

* * *

**Good Night?**

_**Act 5, Scene 1**_

_**Max and Logan leave.**_

"Was it as bad as you expected?" Max is smiling.

"Worse! I couldn't have imagined it being that bad if I'd tried. I'm just not that creative." Logan sulks as he gets in the car, clearly unhappy.

"Oh," Max looks clearly disappointed.

"You didn't think it was a disaster?" Logan asks incredulously.

"You know me. I got fed. I didn't get shot at. It's all good." Max smiles. 'I got a kiss,' she adds to herself. "What was so bad?" she asks, although she is afraid of the answer.

"Let's see. First, I find out my cousin-in-law is on a police task force that is hunting me down."

"Now you at least know about it. It wasn't like the task force was started because you went to the dinner."

"Second, you stomped a grandmaster at chess."

"I knew using superpowers against mere mortals was against the rules for a reason. Sorry."

"Third, I had to listen to myself get called a lunatic, a vigilante, a fop."

"And a stud!"

"Fourth, Mark, a medical student, thinks you are hot and is going to be coming after you. What if he notices anything, oh, unusual?"

"You can't think I am going to let him get close enough to notice anything!"

"Fifth, Marianne knows about my Computer Science degree. The only official records left say English. While having a Computer Science degree is, in itself, not condemning, having one that is hidden is. What if they decide to try and figure out who has the knowledge to pull off the hacks? Run a list of degrees, but my name isn't on it? Do you think she would notice that?"

"OK, that's bad."

"Six, John wants to come over to my place and sample my cooking. Think anyone will notice all the sophisticated hardware?"

"You really needed to camouflage that better anyway. Anyone could drop in and see it." Max smiles at him.

"Seven, you have apparently been replaced by a pod person. My cynical Max has been taken over by some sort of optimist."

Max stares at Logan. Logan is waiting for some cheery comeback, until he glances at Max. He notices her shocked, uncertain look and realizes what he's said. They drive in silence for the remaining three minutes to the penthouse. Logan parks the car.

"Eight, I am supposed to write a book."

"I thought you agreed it would be a good way to keep tabs on the task force. Maybe feed them some false information? Why did you agree otherwise?" Max asks quietly.

"Finally, I nearly had a heart attack when Bennett said 'I knew it!' I thought he…"

"I am sorry." Max says, dejectedly. She supposed getting kissed by a genetically enhanced killing machine would scare anyone. "It was all I could think of."

"What?"

"After Bennett said that. You looked so shocked. I knew you were thinking he figured out you were Eyes Only, or at least in with. I wanted to hide your expression. I didn't have time to think of anything else. I know you didn't want …but… I'm sorry." Max gets out of the car and slips away.

Logan sat in the car for some time wondering.

_**Act 5 Scene 2**_

_**The next day, around noon, Logan's apartment.**_

Max walks into Logan's apartment. Bling and Logan are in the kitchen.

"Hey, Logan! I brought you a present." Max smiles and holds up a fresh chicken. "Guess what I brought you," Max asks with a hopeful grin.

"A chicken?" ventures Bling. There is obviously something here he is not getting.

"Not just any chicken," replies Logan with a smile. "That is a **fat fryer**. That's just what I needed."

The End

* * *

**Authors Notes:** I know this isn't the shipper ending many of you were expecting from me. I wanted to finish this fiction, and stop writing in present tense. It was a nice experiment, but I am finding it awkward. I have a few ideas for a sequel, but nothing definite yet. 


	6. Program

**The Program

* * *

**

The Regulars

Logan Cale – Wealthy socialite, secretly Eyes Only.

Max Guevara – Bike messenger, secretly X5.

Bling – Logan's physical therapist and bodyguard.

The Canon Guest Stars

Bennett Cale – Logan's cousin. Recently Married Marianne.

Marianne Cale – formerly Marianne Music. Bennett 's wife.

The Never Before Named Characters

_(although presumably they were seen in the background at the wedding)_

Robert Music – Marianne's father. The man walking her down the aisle. A detective with Seattle homicide.

Julie Music – Marianne's mother. Social Studies teacher at a public high school in Seattle.

Mark Music – Marianne's _annoying_ little brother. Currently attending Medical School at Oregon Health Science University in Portland Oregon.

John Music – Marianne's Uncle. Professor of Mathematics at Evergreen State University, and Chess nut: FIDE rating 2513.

* * *


End file.
